Changes!
by puckleberry-marksalling-xx
Summary: When Puck and Rachel are expelled from Carmel and have to go to McKinley, will they power through as a family or will the dramas of New Directions tear them apart.. Puckleberry romance  St Puckleberry friendship


Hi everyone... ok so ive deleted this twice so hope hope hope I dont have to do it again lol!

so first I would like to thank moony2002 for helping write this first chapter.. but from now on I will be writing it with some inputs from moony2002 if she would continue to help :D

I do not own glee!

sorry if grammar is too good!

xx

Rachel and Puck entered Carmel High, just like any other day. Like in the past year, everyone went silent and gave them the complete stare down once again. Rachel was glad to have Puck at her side. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't by her side every day. Puck noticed her worried face and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here babe" he whispered kissing her head and she nodded with a weak smile. She should've been used to this by now, but she still wasn't sure how to handle it. They made their way to her locker and Puck waited while she put her things away.

"Hey guys" Jesse St. James, one of their few friends, if not the only one, came to greet them.

"Good morning Jesse" Rachel said smiling at him.

"St. James" Puck said nodding as a hello.

"How's little Nate?"

"Well, he's doing great thank you so much for asking" Rachel told him with the biggest smile on her face. Anytime someone would mention Nate she could forget all about this stupid people who still looked at her as the biggest freak on the planet.

"You should've seen him today man, he was trying to sing with Rach. It was just the best picture ever" Puck said proudly.

"Gosh I saw him like two days ago, but I really miss him! Maybe I could stop by later today?" Jesse asked them.

"Jesse, you know you're more than welcome anytime you want" Rachel told him as the bell rang. Since Rachel and Jesse had the same class, they said goodbye to Puck and walked over to Biology.

"So, how are you really doing?" Jesse asked her once they reached their class.

"Well, aside from the fact that the whole school gave us a complete stare down when we walked through the door, not so bad" she said a little annoyed. "Seriously people are acting like Noah and I killed someone. We had a baby. End of story!"

"I know Rach. But you know this kind of people. Everything is frowned upon and everyone acts as if their life was perfect but it's far from it" Jesse tried to comfort her. "Plus, in times like this is when you realize who your real friends are" Jesse told her.

"You mean friend, singular" Rachel said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Because in case you haven't noticed, my so called friends can't find time to even ask me how I'm doing" she told him a little sad as the teacher started the class.

When the bell rang, Jesse and Rachel walked through the halls to get to their next period.

"Speaking of the devil" Jesse whispered to Rachel and she turned around to see her best friends, well _former_ best friends walking down the halls with someone she didn't know.

"Hello Jesse, Stretch Mark" Giselle said looking disgusted at Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"What can we do for you girls?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"You? Nothing. We just wanted to let Jesse know the new member from Vocal Adrenaline" Shoshandra said smirking at the girl Rachel didn't know. "This is Sunshine Corazon. Coach just said she's the new lead" she said smirking.

"What? I'm the lead" Rachel said getting nervous.

"Oh come on Rachel, that was over when you got knocked up! I mean you barely came to school at all last year, I have no idea how you're a senior! Plus, she's better than you" Giselle said bitchily.

"Wait, you're Rachel? Are you the one who-" Sunshine started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Had a son, yes can we all just move on about it?" Rachel said frustrated.

"Oh, please Rachel! Get over yourself! Nobody in this school cares about you anymore" Shoshandra told her. "Anyways" she said smiling back at Jesse. "See you at rehearsal" she said as they walked away but Andrea stood still.

"Hey um, Rach, I just wanted to know how you and Puck were" she said shyly. "And also to let you know that I'm here if you need me" she said smiling.

"ANDREA!" Rachel heard Giselle yelling from the other side hallway.

"Thanks Andrea. I think they're waiting for you" Rachel said trying to be polite. Andrea nodded looking down and left.

"Rach-"

"Don't lecture me Jesse! She's just as bad as the other two. After we told you guys I was pregnant with Nate, you were the only one who stuck by Noah and me. I don't think of any other single person in here as my friend" she simply told him. Jesse nodded knowing he couldn't win this argument and they made their way to their next class. In the middle of the class, they all heard a knock on the door. The teacher went to open it, revealing the Principal's secretary, Betty.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Martin, but Principal Thomson needs to see Rachel Berry in his office" she told him as the whole class said 'uhhh' looking at Rachel. She rolled her eyes, gathered her things and walked out the door. Once she reached the Principal's office, she saw Puck sitting in the waiting room. "If you'd be so nice to wait with Mr. Puckerman" Betty told her before going to her desk.

"Hey baby" Puck said smiling while Rachel sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"I don't know" Puck said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Bad day" she said resting her head on his shoulder and Puck instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked kissing her head.

"Vocal Adrenaline has a new lead" she simply told him.

"What?" Puck asked feeling pissed. "Can they just do that?"

"Apparently they can. Her name is Sunshine Corazon. I think she's the only person in the school shorter than me" she said making Puck laugh a little bit. Before he could say anything, Betty came back towards them.

"The Principal will see you now" she said smiling and opening the door for them. They both looked at each other nervous and walked inside hand in hand. "Principal Thomson" Betty said getting the man's attention.

"Ah yes, Miss Berry, Mr. Puckerman, please have a seat" he said as the two teenagers did as they were told, never letting go of each other. "That'll be all Betty" he said as the secretary turned around and left. "So, Mr. Puckerman, Miss Berry, how is little Nathaniel?" he asked trying to be kind but they could both see right through him.

"He's fine thank you" Puck said a little harsh. Rachel squeezed his hand and felt him relax a little.

"That's great, that's great" Principal Thomson said taking his glasses off. "But I'm afraid we have a problem" he explained to them.

"A problem?" Rachel asked shaking a little knowing where this was headed.

"As you know, teenage parenting is not something that unusual now a days. But I'm afraid the school board and some of the school parents aren't comfortable with the situation."

"What do you mean?" Puck said clenching his jaw, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"I'm afraid we cannot have you at this school any longer" he said in a serious tone.

"What?" Puck said furious.

"You're expelling us? You can't do that!" Rachel said outraged.

"I'm afraid I have no choice Miss Berry. As I said the school board along with some parents think that this sets a bad example for future generations-"

"That's bullshit!" Puck yelled getting up fuming.

"Noah" Rachel said grabbing his hand trying to calm him down. She was as mad as him, but getting like this wouldn't get them anywhere.

"No! This is just because this stuck up assholes think their lives are perfect and can't deal with reality! You're ashamed that we're in this school and you want _us _to feel ashamed! You want us to feel ashamed of our son! Well, you know what Principal Thomson? You and your stupid board, and your shithead parents can kiss my ass!"

"Mr. Puckerman! Watch your tone and your language" Principal Thomson said getting upset. "The decision has been made. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to gather your things and leave" he said looking back at his computer as if nothing had happened. As if he had just given them detention or something. Rachel stood up and started to walked but stopped when Puck didn't move.

"You people make me sick!" he said with a disgusted tone before turning around and leaving with Rachel. When they stepped outside the office, they saw a few students in the hallways looking their way. They decided to ignore them and walked over to their lockers to gather their things. Puck saw Rachel's eyes water while she grabbed her books. He put his bag down and hugged her to him. "Hey" he whispered softly. "Don't worry. We're going to be alright" he assured her kissing her forehead. "I promise!"

"I know" Rachel said smiling softly at him.

"I love you" Puck said smiling at her.

"I love you too" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Rachel!" they saw Jesse running towards them. "What happened? You never came back! What's going on?" he asked when he saw the looks on their faces.

"We just got expelled" Puck told him.

"What? Why?" Jesse asked reacting the same way Puck had in the office. Rachel turned to look at him sadly, then she looked at her phone, where there was a picture of her, Puck and Nate for his first birthday, and then back at him. "Wait, because of Nate? They can't do that!"

"Apparently they can! Because the fucking school board thinks 'we're giving the future generations a bad example'" Puck said mocking the Principal's voice.

"That's bullshit!" Jesse said furious.

"That's what I said!" Puck told him.

"Guys! There's not much we can do" Rachel said sadly. They both turned to look at each other knowing exactly what she was thinking. One of Rachel's dads was in the school board. If he wasn't even standing up for his own daughter, no one else would.

"Rach-" Puck started.

"Let's just go home ok?" Rachel asked Puck with watered eyes. "Please?"

"Let's go" Puck said grabbing her stuff so she wouldn't carry them.

"You're still coming by later, right?" she asked hopeful looking at Jesse.

"Of course" Jesse assured her. "I'll see you guys later" he said with a sad smile. Puck and Rachel said goodbye to Jesse and walked hand in hand out of their school, for the last time.

"Hi baby" Rachel said carrying Nate out of his crib as the little boy giggled. "Mommy missed you today" she said lying on her bed with Nate sitting on her stomach. She smiled sweetly at the mini-version of Puck. "Do you want to sing a song with mommy?" she asked smiling at Nate who just stared at her smiling adorably. "Well, let's sing mommy and daddy's song, ok?" she started singing her favorite song. The song, that no matter how bad her day went, always made her feel better. As she sang 'Sweet Caroline' softly to him, Nate started nodding off.

"Babe-" Puck said walking in but stopped and couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of her. Nate was lying on top of Rachel, both profound asleep. He laid next to Rachel and saw her move. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you" he whispered kissing her head. "Go back to sleep" he said as she got comfortable in his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, Nate still in Rachel's arms.

"What did your mom say?" she asked sleepy, still with her eyes closed.

"We'll talk about it later ok?" Puck said kissing her head one more time before he started humming 'Sweet Caroline' until she fell asleep again.

About thirty minutes later, Puck woke up when he felt something moving. Well, someone moving. He smiled looking down at his son who was waking up.

"Hey sport, come here" he said picking him up gently, trying his best not to wake Rachel up. Luckily for him, she was a heavy sleeper. He carried Nate out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Let's let mommy sleep for a while ok? She had a tough day" he told him while Nate looked up at him with his full attention. "So, what do you say we make cookies for mommy? Huh? Ok?" he asked nodding so Nate would mimic him and he did giggling. "That's my boy!" he said putting him on his chair and giving him a sippy cup with apple juice. "Ok, first, we need our music, right?" he said nodding again and Nate did the same. Puck put on his iPod and the Beatles started playing through the speakers. He saw Nate grabbing his little plastic spoon and started banging his plastic bowl. "Well, you're a little drummer, aren't you?" Puck said smirking at his son who was laughing adorably.

"Puck?" he heard Jesse's voice coming from the front door.

"Kitchen St. James" Puck yelled as he continued cooking.

"Hey" Jesse said walking in the kitchen. "Hey sport!" he said picking Nate up and tickling his belly a little making him laugh. "So, how did it go with your parents?"

"Well, they got pissed. Not at us, at the school. My dad says he's like suing the school or something, but my mom said he can't really do that" Puck told him putting the cookies in the oven. "I don't know, I think we're going to have to go to a new school" he said sighting sitting on the kitchen table with Jesse and Nate.

"Well, that's gonna suck" Jesse said as he made fun faces so Nate would laugh.

"I don't think it would be that bad, I mean, Rach and I would be together and everyone in that school was getting on my nerves by the way they were treating her!" he said clenching his fist a little. "I mean, we both had a baby, but it was as if somehow she got hit twice as hard as I did" he told Jesse who nodded awkwardly. "And it was everything, you know? Even her dads turned their backs on her. Dude, when I spoke to my dad, he said that the minute he called to talk to Principal Thomson he told him Mr. Berry was the one with this whole fucking idea!" he said punching his fist on the table and making Nate jump a little scared. "Sorry kid" he said looking at Nate and Jesse handed him to Puck. "It just pisses me off! I mean, not only did they kicked her out, told her they didn't want anything to do with her, and now they do this shit? On her senior year! As if she hasn't gone through enough" Puck said frustrated.

"I know man. I know it sucks, but Rachel's a strong girl. And she has you. Both of you" he added looking at Nate. "And your parents have been great to her and you guys have me. And no matter how hard it gets, I know she wouldn't trade what she has with you for anything in the world. And she wouldn't choose anything or anyone over Nate" he said smiling at the little baby in Puck's arms.

"I know" Puck said smiling down at Nate who was smiling back at him.

"Noah?" they heard coming from upstairs.

"In the kitchen baby" Puck said handing Nate back to Jesse as he went to check on the cookies.

"What are you- oh hi Jesse" she said smiling when she saw him holding Nate.

"Hey Rach" Jesse said smiling at her as Nate threw his arms at Rachel so she would carry him.

"Hi baby" Rachel said taking the smiling boy into her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked turning to look at Puck.

"We made cookies for mommy, didn't we sport?" Puck asked Nate nodding and Nate did the same giggling.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that Noah" Rachel said giving him a peck on the lips.

"It was Nate's idea" Puck said shrugging his shoulders as he took the cookies out of the oven and Rachel went to sit down next to Jesse while Nate throw his arms at him.

"Would you make up your mind Nate?" Rachel asked him laughing as Jesse took him. Puck brought the star-shaped double chocolate chip cookies and placed them in front of Rachel. "Noah" Rachel said smiling up at him and blushing a little when he winked at her. She had no idea how after three years of being together, and having a kid, he still made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you" she said kissing his cheek when he sat next to her.

"Anything for my star" Puck said kissing her forehead and she smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what did your parents say?" Rachel asked him. Puck sighted sadly and told her the same things he had told Jesse a while ago. "So, we're going to have to go to a new school?" she asked getting a little nervous.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be ok. We're going to be together, and is just for one year" he told her.

"I know, but we already have a whole school treating us like trash because we have a son, we don't need another one" she said desperate.

"So, don't tell them about Nate" Jesse simply said and Puck, Rachel and Nate (hearing his name) turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"If you don't want them to know, don't tell them. They don't have to know your personal life. For all they know you're just a couple of seniors who got kicked out of school for, I don't know, having sex in the locker room or something" he said laughing while Puck laughed harder and Rachel blushed furiously.

"That was _one_ time!" she said widening her eyes at Jesse. "And I can't believe you told him!" she said slapping Puck's arm.

"Come on babe, is Jesse" he said still laughing. "But you may have a point" he said turning serious again. "I mean, we could just start over, you know? We're the new kids, we keep a low profile and no one has to find out about Nate if you don't want to" Puck told him.

"Is not that I don't want to" Rachel said taking Nate out of Jesse's arms. "It's just… I don't know, I don't like the fact of people already targeting us because we have a son. And I definitely don't need this new people coming into my son's life" she said turning serious and Puck hugged her to him.

"Rachel, Noah!" they heard Mrs. Puckerman coming inside of the house.

"Kitchen ma!" Puck yelled eating another cookie.

"Hello dears, oh hello Jesse" she said smiling at the boy who stood up to greet her.

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman, nice to see you again" he said smiling.

"Jesse, how many times have I asked you to call you Sarah?" she said smiling. "Oh, there's my handsome grandson, come here honey" she said when Nate threw his arms at her. "How are you my lovely children?" she said sitting down on the kitchen table too and looking back at Rachel and Puck.

"Been better" Puck said as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry I don't come with better news, but I just talked to your dad" she said looking at Puck. "And it seems that the only choice you have is to go to a new school. And we think that this school will be perfect for you. Is where your dad and I went. And I already talked to a old friend of mine who's teaching there and he said we could go tomorrow and settle everything up" she said smiling at them.

"Really, that's great! Thank you so much Mrs. Puck- Sarah" Rachel shook her head remembering to stop calling her Mrs. Puckerman. Not only because she was Nate's grandmother, but ever since the first time she met her, Mrs. Puckerman had asked her to call her Sarah. She was just sweet like that. And she had always been the closest thing Rachel had had to a mother. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble-"

"Oh, nonsense Rachel! Stop apologizing for what is not your fault" Mrs. Puckerman told her smiling.

Rachel couldn't help but smile brightly at her. When she got pregnant with Nate, her dads had thrown her out of her house and Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman immediately took her in. Of course they were a little upset at first, but they were a lot open minded than Rachel's parents, which was ironic since she had two gay dads. But still, Rachel's dads were always strict. They didn't let her date, barely let her go out and made her join every single extra curricular activity that involved art. At least, that's how she met Jesse, who became one of her best friends. And then, when she met Puck, they started dating, keeping their relationship down-low around her dads. Her dads never liked the Puckermans. Always said they were deadbeats and Rachel shouldn't be around them. Her dads always thought they were superior to the rest of the world because they were wealthy and Rachel had always hated that. The Puckermans showed her how a real family should be. And she couldn't be more grateful when they welcomed her with open arms.

"Well, thank you Sarah" Rachel said smiling at her with tears in her eyes.

"You're more than welcome dear" she said smiling back at her.

"So, where are we going?" Puck asked her all of the sudden.

"William McKinley High School!"


End file.
